I 3 U - ChanBaek
by Im Vivian Kim
Summary: "Kerjakan satu soal ini." / "I 3 u." / "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, dasar bodoh!" / ChanBaek! Yaoi! RnR! DLDR!


**Title: I 3 U**

**Author: Vivian Kim**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff (tapi ga manis)**

**Length: Oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story**

**Warning: It's Yaoi here! If you don't like, just click the close tab. DLDR! RnR! Miss Typos! Don't copy paste w/o my permission!**

**Summary: "Kerjakan satu soal ini." / "I 3 u." / "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, dasar bodoh!" / ChanBaek! Yaoi! RnR! DLDR!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox HAPPY READING xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Klang. **

Bunyi kaleng soda untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar nyaring karena tertendang oleh kaki seorang namja dengan tinggi standar. Bibirnya yang berwarna cherry kemerahan terlihat tengah menggumamkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya memaki seseorang yang sukses membuat moodnya memburuk hari ini.

Well, bukan masalah sepele sebenarnya. Namja bersurai light brown bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut hanya kesal karena harus mendapat pelajaran tambahan.

Bukan. Bukan pelajaran tambahannya yang membuat namja dengan mata sayu itu kesal, akan tetapi seseorang yang akan menjadi tutornya lah yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali memilih untuk memusnahkan pelajaran bernama matematika daripada diajari oleh sosok yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Ini semua gara-gara Kim songsaengnim yang membuatnya harus berurusan dengan namja dengan tinggi berlebih dan berkuping lebar seperti peri yang biasa ia panggil Park Dobi daripada Park Chanyeol, nama aslinya. Salah satu idola sekolah dengan tinggi yang hampir menyaingi tiang bendera, namja yang selalu mengejek dan menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. 3 PM. 1 jam sebelum pelajaran tambahannya dimulai dan dirinya masih belum sampai ke rumah.

Drrt. Drrt. Drrt. Layar benda berbentuk persegi panjang milik Baekhyun bergetar seraya berkedip menampilkan serangkaian nomor tak dikenal. Baekhyun mengernyitkan kening seraya menekan tombol hijau di smartphonenya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Jam 4 tepat, ByunBaek. Jangan terlambat, aku tahu kau masih berkeliaran di luar rumah.", Beep. Seseorang diseberang sana langsung memutus teleponnya sebelum namja manis ini menyahut. Dari suaranya Baekhyun tahu kalau yang barusan menelponnya itu Park Chanyeol.

'Tapi, tunggu. Da-darimana si tiang ini tahu kalau aku masih di luar rumah. Jangan-jangan dia mengikutiku?', Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati seraya menoleh ke belakang mencari sosok yang mungkin saja sengaja mengikutinya. Tapi, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

Namja manis itu kemudian mengendikkan bahunya seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya, tanpa tahu bahwa beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi seseorang tengah memperhatikannya.

4 PM. Baekhyun's House

Ting Tong. Ting Tong. Ting Tong.

"Tunggu sebentar!", sahut Baekhyun dari dalam rumah. Akan tetapi, sepertinya si pelaku tidak mendengar suara Baekhyun, buktinya ia masih saja membunyikan bel tersebut dengan tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun berlari menuruni tangga sambil berteriak, "YA! AISH, AKU BILANG TUNGGU!"

Sesosok namja yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol tengah berdiri ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu. Baekhyun baru saja akan bersikap manis dan mempersilahkan namja didepannya untuk masuk ketika namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini berkata "Siput lambat."

Twich. Jika ini didalam komik pasti sudah muncul perempatan di dahi Baekhyun. 'Apa-apaan orang ini? Seenaknya mengata-ngataiku siput lambat, dasar tiang jalan.', Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, lupa akan niatnya semula.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk belajar di luar sini, begitu?"

Pertanyaan namja itu membuat Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya belum mempersilakan tamunya masuk. "A-ah, maaf. Ayo masuk, kita akan belajar di kamarku.", Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah menggerutu "Tiang jalan sialan!", yang sepertinya terdengar oleh Chanyeol karena namja yang menjadi tutornya menyahut "Aku mendengarnya ByunBaek.", membuat namja yang lebih manis membeku.

Baekhyun's Room

Mata Baekhyun membulat begitu melihat buku yang disodorkan tutornya. "Apa kau gila?", tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap tutornya kesal. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu namja dengan mata sayu itu meminta untuk dijelaskan materi yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi Chanyeol malah menyodorkan buku dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan 20 soal dalam waktu 30 menit.

"Kalau kau ingin cepat menguasai materi yang tidak kau mengerti kau hanya butuh banyak latihan. Kerjakan saja semampumu. Kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku.", selesai berkata begitu Chanyeol langsung menyumbat kedua telinganya menggunakan headset, mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah-olah ingin memakannya.

Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Dia mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan hati yang teramat dongkol. Pensilnya ditekan keras-keras di kertas sewaktu ia mulai ujung pensilnya sampai patah lima kali. Sementara itu, tanpa Baekhyun sadari sang tutor tengah tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikannya.

30 menit berlalu, dan soal-soal tersebut terjawab meski diselingi makian dan godaan dari sang tutor yang ditujukan untuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar kedua puluh soal tersebut sudah ia jawab dengan benar. Dirinya baru saja akan berteriak senang ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah kertas padanya. Namja yang lebih pendek menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kerjakan satu soal ini. Kalau kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat mendengar perkataan namja yang lebih tinggi. Matanya menatap lekat kertas tersebut seraya menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Kalau soal seperti ini sih kecil.",

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak bicara, cepat kerjakan."

Dengan kepercayaan dan semangat yang tinggi mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut. Akan tetapi baru beberapa detik ia menghitung, keningnya mulai mengernyit bingung. Jari-jarinya yang lentik menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan wajah Baekhyun menyeringai, "Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bilang ini soal kecil.", Baekhyun melayangkan tatapan mematikan miliknya pada sang tutor. "Bisakah kau diam? Aku sedang mencoba mengerjakannya.", Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli.

5 menit berlalu, dan Baekhyun belum bisa menjawab soal yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. "Err… Chanyeol,", Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap soal yang dikerjakan Baekhyun, disitu tertulis angka 7i 21u. "Kenapa? Kau tinggal membaginya saja.", Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. "Tapi bukankah variabelnya harus sama?"

"Kerjakan saja.", namja bersurai light brown itu mengendikkan bahu dan mulai membagi angka tersebut. Setelah menuliskan hasilnya, Baekhyun menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengutak-atik smartphonenya.

"Jawabannya i 3u. Benar kan ?", tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan kertas yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menggeleng. Senyuman yang semula terpatri di wajah Baekhyun kini menghilang tergantikan oleh kebingungan. "Bukan itu jawaban yang aku maksud Byun Baekhyun."

"A-apa? Tapi tadi kau bilang aku hanya tinggal membaginya saja.", Baekhyun menatap namja dengan surai hitam didepannya dengan sengit.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Tidakkah kau mengerti?", Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Chanyeol kemudian menyodorkan kertas tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Perhatikan baik-baik.", namja bermarga Byun tersebut kemudian menatap angka tersebut dengan seksama. Beberapa menit kemudian cengiran terpatri di wajahnya, menandakan bahwa dirinya masih tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, "Kau itu bodoh atau tidak peka, eoh?",

"YA! Kenapa kau malah mengata-ngatai aku?"

"Itu karena kau bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, dasar idiot! Lagipula memang jawabannya begitu kan, kenapa kau masih saja bertanya?"

"Karena bukan itu yang kumaksud, Baekhyun.", suara Chanyeol melunak seraya menatap Baekhyun intens, yang membuat namja yang dipandangi memalingkan mukanya entah kenapa.

**"I love you."**

**Deg. **'A-apa?'

Baekhyun menoleh, mata sayunya mendapati namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan cinta yang begitu dalam. Membuat rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

"I 3u itu berarti I love you. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun~ah. Dan kuharap kau tidak menolakku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan telak dari sang tutor. Jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat, seakan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu seraya mendongakkan wajahnya, berusaha menatap Chanyeol, meskipun rasanya sulit karena Chanyeol tengah mentapnya intens. "Well, kau bilang tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi…", Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan langsung membawa namja yang lebih mungil kedalam pelukannya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox THE END xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

A/n:

Hola! ^_^)/ aku bawa ff baru nih hehe, gimana? Sweet ga? Gatau kenapa aku kurang dapet feel pas bikin ini ff, padahal pas idenya muncul tuh aku jadi senyum2 sendiri kayak orang idiot, eh, pas bikinnya malah feelnya ga dapet dan maaf juga kalo banyak typos.

Hiks, maafkan aku chingudeul kalo ffnya kurang manis. Soalnya stok gula di otak aku kayaknya udah mulai abis muehehehe.

Cha~ see you on my next fanfic *kalo buat lagi hehe

Oke, yang udah baca please sempatkan buat Review ya '_^

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
